How Did We End Up Here?
by ReadingRed
Summary: Rory and her husband at t-ball practice with their children.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Story: How Did We End Up Here?

Author: ReadingRed

"Daddy!" two young voices shouted across the ball field. Not long after two little boys dropped their gloves and raced toward the bleachers from the outfield where they had been practicing.

The boys were opposites in nearly every way, one had blond hair, the other jet black, one was wearing a pristine jersey, the other's was caked in mud and grass stains adorned each knee, and yet the boys were best friends, twins in fact, and right now they were both happy to see their father. The boys reached the man simultaneously and launched into his arms. The man having preformed the maneuver many times caught the four year olds with little trouble.

"Hey guys, how's practice?" The man asked grinning. Seeing the joy in the boys faces could make anyone smile.

"Great Daddy, me 'n Brover are learnin' how ta catch grounders" The black haired boy said.

"That's great son, you both should get back to practice though, you don't want to piss off your coach." The man teased his sons before ruffling their hair. The boys laughed and raced off to join their teammates on the field. The man turned and climbed the stairs of the bleachers and joined his wife and infant son who had been watching practice from their seats.

"Hey Rory" the man said before sitting down next to his wife and son. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, I'm just glad you made it." She said scooting closer and leaning slightly on him.

"How's our boy?" he asked lighting touching the sleeping infants head.

"He's great. Ryder's been sleeping for most of practice, I guess he doesn't find t-ball as fun as his brothers." Rory joked.

"Yeah, how'd they get they love of the game anyway? I mean with two book worms as parents, I'd have thought that they'd spend their days in the library, not on a ball field. You don't have something to tell me do you?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention that they are the mail man's?" Rory teased him back.

"Then we'd better ask for child support" he said before leaning in and kissing her. The kiss didn't last for long because Rory was too busy laughing.

"Sorry to disappoint, Dodger, Archer, and Ryder are all yours."

"So no money?"

"No money."

"Well then I guess I'll have to keep my job."

"Good idea." Rory laughed again.

"How much longer do Dodge and Arch have for practice?" The man asked.

"Why you got a hot date?" His wife teased.

"Yeah with my wife, she gets mad if I don't take her out once in a while."

"They have about five minutes. Here hold Ryder, I have to go to the car and get the snack, today was our turn to bring orange slices for the team" Rory gently passed the small child over to his father then stood and walked down the steps of the bleacher and of to the parking lot.

The man looked down at his small son. The baby was only three months old, still at the stage where he didn't do much but eat and sleep. The boy was beautiful, tiny features that mirrored his mothers. Bright blue eyes and dark hair, a perfect nose and mouth, the boy was a blessing that the man was truly thankful for. He looked away from his youngest son to his two older boys. They had come in from the outfield and were standing in a circle with the rest of their team getting a pep talk from their coach before practice let out. The man stood carefully and descended the steps trying not to jostle the sleeping baby. Seeing his wife coming from the parking lot with a bowl of oranges he walked to her.

"Hey Ror, anything left in the car you need me to get?"

"No, just this, thanks though." She smiled sweetly and they both went to the group of children who were eager to get their snack.

"Ok everybody just grab two." Rory said to the t-ball team. Handing out the oranges only took a moment, the children had pounced on Rory and the bowl and before she knew it they were all gone.

"Dodger, Archer let's go" The man called his boys. They were both done with their snacks and had said goodbye to their friends, so they came without a fuss. The family of five walked to the car, well the parents walked, the twins ran.

"Daddy, Momma, hurry up!" Archer yelled standing by the car with his hands on the door handle. The parents soon arrived at the car, and unlocking the doors the children tumbled in, both rushing to be the first to buckle himself in. It was a game the two invented, and while neither Rory nor their father saw the fun in it the children both enjoyed it. The man leaned in over Dodger and placed his infant son in the baby's car seat, after buckling him in he walked around the car and climbed in the drivers seat. They didn't live far from the ball field, Stars Hollow wasn't that big to begin with and yet all three children were asleep before they were half way home.

"How did we end up here Rory? I mean when we first met did you ever once imagine that ten years done the road we would be married with three kids?" He asked.

"I don't know Jess, but I'm glad it happened. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here."

**So not my best story but I am writing this at 4:00 in the morning so I think it's as good as can be expected. I really hope you like it. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think. I would also like to know about any spelling/grammar mistakes I've made, so if you see one let me know please. The mistakes in the children's words are on purpose. I wrote them to talk like my four year old brother does.**


End file.
